The Demon Knight
by Wrath of The Sun Deity
Summary: Read the story to find out. Credit also goes to Shadow Knight Destroyer for help with story. Italicised taking means Naruto and Menma are conversing in the mind. Pairing is Naruto and Madoka, Menma and Houki.
1. Chapter 1

"Class, today we have another new student", Maya said gaining everyone's attention as a blonde haired student with blood red bangs walked in with a smile that won the hearts of almost all the girls in the room except two. Maya blushed a little at the new student.

"Hello... I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I hope we get along nicely...", Naruto said as he gave a bow and opened his eyes as he looked at Ichika causing his smile to widen more.

"Now this is getting interesting, I can beat the hell out of that kid!", Menma thought darkly as Naruto sighed mentally at his other self. In the past Naruto was ignored and beaten by his adopted father, all the abuse and anger created a dark Naruto who's soul purpose was to protect Naruto no matter what.

Naruto looked around the room and spotted another familiar figures. He walked over to Houki Shinonono and tapped her desk saying, "Hello, anyone there?"

Houki snapped out of her daze and looked at the young man, smiling at him she said, "Hi my name is Houki Shin-,"

"I know who you are." Naruto said surprising Houki.

In his head he heard Menma laugh trying to say, "You already have a girlfriend (laugh) and (laugh) your already (laugh) trying to hit on another girl. Jiraya taught you well" Naruto just sighed and thought, "You know well that's not the reason. I'm going to complete my mission no matter what Menma."

Naruto looked back at Houki and said, "Hope we get to talk later."

"I hope so to." Houki replied. All the girls were murmuring about how Houki was lucky that she got to talk to the blond first. As Naruto walked to his seat, a woman walked into the room. Strangely the woman looked a lot like his current girlfriend.

The woman straightened herself and said, "Hello, my name is Chifuyu Orimura. I am your new home room teacher."

Naruto looked at her suspiciously and mentally sighed.

_"This just got a l__ittle__ harder Menma, we've got to make some slight changes to our plans. __T__he mission should go just as planned __though,__" Naruto said. _

While Naruto looked around he saw a bunch of girls staring and drooling at him. Naruto inwardly smirked and decided to have some fun with them. He walked over to one of the girls, took her hand, and started to do the Foxtrot with her. By the time he was done the girl's face was as red as a tomato.

He let her go back to her seat and started to walk back to his own seat, when he noticed everyone was staring (minus Chifuyu) at him with jaws dropped.

_"_What, never seen someone do the foxtrot?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Ichika asked with a stunned face.

"My girlfriend made me learn it." Naruto replied.

_"___If I remember correctly it was also to get high tech I.S blueprints ____from a foreign ambassador ____which ____by the way____ y____ou looked adorable ____doing___.___" __Menma said chuckling.

Naruto just sighed and thought_, "___Your not gonna let me live that down are you?"__

_"___Nope___." _Menma replied laughing like a maniac.

_"___I thought so. Worth a shot though.." __Naruto thought sadly. As he looked around he saw many of the girls looked down, while others had a fire in their eyes that he just couldn't help but admire. At the same time he knew that they were going to be trouble.

While that was going on Cecilia Alcott approached Naruto and Ichika and introduced herself as Britain's representative. After being shocked by Ichika's density she decided to go back to her seat.

"AHEM... In a few weeks is the class representative battles. So you must choose who your class representative is gonna be," Chifuyu stated.

"I say we vote for Naruto," one of the girls stated. Well most of the class started to say the same thing.

"Well if there are no objections-."Chifuyu said

"I object, I should be class representative." Cecilia interrupted. Naruto just smirked and said, "In a weeks time I will duel you, if you win you get to be representative, but if I win I get to be representative." Naruto said happily.

Cecilia eyes narrowed and said, "I'm on a completely different level than these other students. I'll wipe that smirk of your face."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Cecilia-Chan."Naruto said happily. As Cecilia walked away Naruto face turned grim and thought_, "___She's gonna be a problem. At this rate we won't get our mission done, but at least we'll get data on her I.S. Menma what do you think?___"_

_"___We better call Squall and let her know whats happened. Your girlfriends not gonna be happy though." ___Menma __replied__. _

_"___I know Menma, but I have a feeling that this was planned. I mean what are the chances that I would be in the same class as her older brother and older sister.___" _Naruto thought._  
_

"Naruto, you and Ichika will share the same room with another student. We have not decided which one though." Maya said. Naruto turned to Ichika and grinned, "Looks like we'll be room mates Ichika. Wonder who the third roommate is though."

DORM ROOM

Both Naruto and Ichika entered the room which had three nicely made beds as well as a comfortable looking room.

"Nice", Naruto said looking around and notice_d _that the third bed had clothes laid out already.

"Is someone out there?", Houki said as both freeze while Ichika just panicked and Naruto sighed.

"Hey, you guys must be my roommates. I look forward to having your company this year", Houki said stepping out of the bathroom wearing a pink robe with her hair down.

"Sorry for meeting you like this but I just got out of the shower, my name is Houki Shinonono," Houki said taking the towel off her head and stoped shocked seeing a frightened Ichika and Naruto who was smiling (like Sai does) and gave a small wave.

"Wow miss, I didn't expect we would be sharing the same room", Naruto said smiling while Houki blushes seeing them.

"I-Ichika, Naruto?", Houki said shocked.

"DON'T LOOK!", Houki yelled as Naruto looked away casually while Ichika turned all the way.

"Sorry!", Ichika yelled.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?!", Houki yelled which Naruto sweat dropped.

"Um... I believe I said we are room mates", Naruto said making there eyes widen in shock as Houki suddenly dashed for her wood sword and grabed it. She turns and charges forward with her wooden sword aimed at Ichika but Naruto caught it easily with a wide smile.

"_Hope you don't mind me taking over the body kit." Menma said._

_"No feel free, better you getting hit than me." _Naruto thought smirking

"Oh, someone's got fight, I like that!", Menma said as he broke the sword in two with one hand shocking Houki while Ichika ran out of the room thinking she was still heading for him.

"Listen beautiful, I don't want to hurt you. I'm already getting ready to beat the hell out of that little snob Cecilia. So... You single?" Menma said smiling but was stopped as he recieves a nut shot from Houki making him fall to his knees.

"Why is it that every time I take over, I always get kicked in the nuts?!", Menma said hitting the ground as Houki arms cross but then blushes at what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown location

"So that's how it is. Continue your mission as planned," An unknown voice said.

"Yes, Squall. How is M doing?" Naruto asked.

"She's okay Naruto. You know if you want I can probably have her join your mission." Squall said.

"As much as I would love that, I can not have her killing her older sister and older brother. It would look bad if my homeroom teacher and roommate suddenly died." Naruto replied.

"_Yeah your right, but it would be very funny. You think when this mission is __over__ I can kill Ichika?" _Menma asked.

"Hey, Squall can Menma kill Ichika when the mission is complete?" Naruto asked.

Squall sighed and said, "When the mission is complete he may kill Ichika."

'_Yahoooo! I can't wait. I'm gonna enjoy ever second of it." _Menma said.

"Is that all Squall?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto, you may go now." Squall said

As Naruto started to walk towards the door Squall said, "And Naruto where not in public, you don't have to be so formal."

Naruto slapped his head and laughed, "Forgot. Well better get going. I've got to prepare for my match against Alcott. Wish me luck, Mom."

As Naruto walked out the room, Squall smiled and looked at a picture on her desk of a young Naruto holding balloons with Squall both enjoying themselves. "I love you my son and I always will." Squall said smiling.

I.S Academy Cafeteria

"So do you think you can beat Cecilia? I mean she is the best I.S user in all of Britain." Ichika asked.

"Well, I haven't really practiced using my IS so I might get my a** kicked", Naruto said as he sat down with Houki and Ichika.

"_Eheheheh, they don't even suspect a single thing_", Menma said in Naruto's mind.

"_Hey Naruto can I take over temporarily? I want to apologize to Houki for earlier." _Menma asked

"_Sure. But just that, nothing else. I don't need you blowing our cover." _Naruto thought.

"Miss Shinonono, sorry about last night, I wasn't thinking straight", Menma said while Naruto smiled mentally.

"Apology accepted...", Houki said and continued eating while Menma sweatdroped and Naruto chuckled at her answer.

"_Okey, give me back control. As I said before I don't want you exposing __our__ cover,"_ Naruto thought.

"_Fine, take over, I don't care." _Menma said.

"Hey, aren't you one of the two guys everyone is talking about?" a girl asked as she stopped in front of their table.

"Your going to be competing against a representative contender, but you've never flown for real have you? If you want, I could teach you lots of things about the IS", she said while Naruto smiles.

"Thank you, you must be a senior. It's true I have never flown an IS before but I can handle Cecilia", Naruto said as he smiled which suprised the girl.

"_I'm talking back control Naruto and you can't stop me._" Menma said taking back control.

"Are you sure? Your a freshman and you don't even have an-", the girl was cut of as she felt killing intent coming from him.

"If you keep annoying me, you'll be my next target after Cecilia. So shut up and leave...", Menma said while he shows his necklace that has a blood red diamond pendulum. It starts swinging back and forth.

"This is my personal I.S, Blood Moon. The pendulum will swing back and forth, and as long as it continues to swing I will never give up, never tire, never quit until my opponent is begging for mercy. Does that answer your question?", Menma said with a very wide smile freaking the girl out as Naruto lets go of his necklace holding his head in pain.

"Ow... Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say that I was a little too harsh. What Cecilia said got on my nerves a lot and I didn't mean to say those things. Forgive me", Naruto said as he gave a slight bow which surprised the girl.

"Uh, it's ok...", she said as she walked away unnerved at what Naruto said.

"_Menma. Stop that, your gonna blow our cover!_", Naruto thought angrily!

"_Shut up, she was annoying anyways"_, Menma said annoyed.

Naruto sighed and looked at Ichika and Houki who were both glaring at him. "I've got to go and get some training before the match. See ya." Naruto said happily as he got up and headed for the arena.

Arena

Naruto was panting heavily from running across the field seven times. He was about to start again when he heard Chifuyu call him.

"Why are you physically exerting yourself?" Chifuyu asked him as he walked over.

"Surely you know the saying a weapon is only as good as it's user. Well I'm applying that saying to the I.S." Naruto replied.

"Interesting, well I won't stop you. You can go back to your training." Chifuyu said.

"Thank you sensei." Naruto bowed and went back to the track but started to work on blocking instead.

"_It's a shame were betraying there trust like this, __but a job is a job. Hey Menma during the fight with Cecilia do you want to have a go at her?" _

"_Well she won't be much of a challenge but I will enjoy wiping of that smirk of hers. __So yeah I think I will take her on." _Menma replied.

Time Skip

It was the day of the fight and Naruto was in the arena waiting with Ichika, Houki and Chifuyu.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Ichika asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Wish me luck." Naruto replied

"**Will the fighters enter the arena please ****in five minutes**." an announcer said

"Guess that's my cue." Naruto said.

"Unleash, Blood Moon." Naruto said as he was enveloped in a red light. As the light started to fade the Blood Moon could be seen clearly. It looked like Gundam Wing Epyon. The only difference was that it was mostly blood red with black lines running across it.

"What data do we have on the Blood Moon?" Chifuyu asked hoping to find something on the unknown I.S.

"That's strange, there's no data on it. It's almost as if it does not exist." Maya replied.

"Where did you get this I.S Naruto? It's not one I'm familiar with." Ichika asked.

"That's my secret." Naruto replied with a cheeky grin.

"Just tell me please." Ichika asked again.

"_That boy is starting to annoy me greatly. I don't care if you don't like it but I'm taking over and thats final._"Menma said angrily.

"_I have no quarrel with that. You may do as you wish Menma._" Naruto said. As Menma took control of Naruto's body his eyes flashed red for a second, surprising Ichika

"Listen boy. I have no time for your questions. Now get out of my way or I will rip you to pieces after I'm finished with Cecilia." Menma said shocking Ichika, Houki, Maya and Chifuyu.

"Where did you get the idea that you could talk to Ichika like that?" Houki asked ready to give Naruto a beating.

"_Apologize right now Menma, we can't expose our cover." _Naruto said sternly making Menma shiver.

"Look I'm sorry Ichika I just got a bit wound up." Menma said.

"Nah, it's okay I would have probably acted the same way. It's not your fault." Ichika said happily.

"_We were lucky this time Menma. It's a good thing Ichika is so naïve or else we would have been in a lot more trouble. I have a feeling though Chifuyu is gonna star__t__ snooping around." _Naruto said.

"I_ know, well the fights about to start __so__ lets get goin__g kit_." Menma said. As they head into the arena they saw Cecilia, in her Blue Tears, look smugly at them.

"I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smug look of your face Cecilia." Menma said darkly causing Cecilia to shiver.

"If you think I'm gonna go down easily your sorely mistaken Uzimake." Cecilia said.

"I'll be a gentle man just this once and let you attack me first. How's that sound?" Menma asked statistically.

"You'll regret letting me attack first." Cecilia stated angrily. She detached 4 bits from her I.S and sent them after the Blood Moon and fired four shot from her sniper rifle causing a small explosion. Thinking she won the match Cecilia turned around and started to wave at the cheering crowd. She stopped when she heard Menma yawn. Turning around she saw that Naruto was completely unfazed from that attack

Where Chifuyu and the others are.

"_What the hell is this I.S. __That attack should have brought down his shield energy by 20 percent His shield energy hasn't decreased a single percent._" Chifuyu thought. She looked on with interest with Ichika and Houki,

Back To The Fight

"My Turn." Menma said darkly. He lunged for Cecilia, but at the last second as she launched missiles at him he disappeared and reappeared behind her and kicked her forcing her onto the defensive. He disappeared again and kicked her from behind over and over.

Where Chifuyu and the others are.

"What speed, and he hasn't used any weapons yet." Ichika said amazed.

"What is the Blue Tears status?" Chifuyu asked Maya

"That's Impossible! The I.S has only half it's energy left. That is one powerful machine." Maya said shocked.

"_Just who are you Naruto Uzimake?._" Chifuyu thought.

Back To The Fight

Naruto grabbed Cecilia and put his hand on the I.S. Cecilia started to squirm but to no avail.

"What are you doing!?" Cecilia shouted. Then a screen appeared on her HUD and showed her that her energy was dropping fast. She looked at Naruto and saw that his I.S was starting to glow crimson red.

"Let go of me right now!" Cecilia shouted. But it was to late her I.S energy had been completely depleated.

"**Winner. Naruto Uzimake.**" Maya said over the speaker.

"_Ok. I'm taking control again Menma. You had enough fun for today_." Naruto said taking control of the body causing his eyes to flash red once more. As he walked over to Ichika he waved and asked happily, "What did you guys think of my fight?"

"Good job. I don't think I could have done any better. So what are you gonna do now?" Ichika asked.

"Just gonna take a long walk and then going to bed." Naruto replied. Once he was gone they started to talk among themselves.

"There is something strange about him. I don't know if you noticed it, but his eyes glowed before his personality changed." Ichika said looking at his sister.

"I know. We'll have to keep an eye on him. His I.S is another mystery. Let's not worry about it right now though." Chifuyu replied.

Unknown Location

"Dam it Menma. Why'd you do that? You almost exposed my son's cover." Squall asked

"Because Ichika was annoying me. I had half a mind to kill him right there." Menma replied. Naruto just mentally sighed. "_You _need_ to learn to control your temper Menma. It's gonna be our undoing one of these days_." Naruto said

Squall just sighed. "Fine. Let me talk to Naruto." She said. Menma nodded and let Naruto take control.

"I'll make up some sort of story to end any suspicions." Squall stated.

"Yeah thanks. Remember the day you adopted me and Menma came out for the first time? Boy that was hilarious." Naruto stated. Squall just laughed.

"Yeah that was pretty funny...You can go now." Squall replied wiping tears from her eyes. Once Naruto left Squall sighed and started to work on the cover story.

_**Hey guys im currently on hiatus on this story need some help with it give me some ideas for it. Thanks**_


	3. Update

I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I have writers block. I need someone to write the next chapter and then pm it to me. The person who writes the best chapter will be given credit for it. It will also help me with writing the story.


	4. Adoption notice

Bad new guys. I really don't want to do this but I have to put this story up for adoption. On the bright side of things, I might write a new Naruto x infinite Stratos story. Anybody who wants to adopt this story must pm. I will not mind helping with the story. I just can't write it for reasons that even I do not know. I am currenty focused on my demi-hero story.


End file.
